It's So Hard To Tell
by YvonneGraceC
Summary: Winry &Edward, in modern times . :D Can their love be met &connected despite all their confusion ?


I don't know if you're supposed to say this is a good story though… but I'm trying my best! Do review and thanks for reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story: **Full Metal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Summary: **The whole story is about Winry and Edward getting together but in an oh-so complicated way of modern way of life! Enjoy!

**It's So Hard To Tell.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh… Stupid! Tests and tests and tests again! I hate them! When can they stop coming?!" Edward complained aloud at home as he ruffled his hair. "Big brother, exams are just around the corner, you know. That's why tests are given to help you guys…" Alphonse spoke as he looked through his homework on the table. "I don't give a damn about tests! I just hate them!" Ed glared at his brother. Al sighed and spoke again, "I can't believe you're my big brother…"

Winry waited for Ed outside his classroom as she chatted with her friends. She was always known as Ed's best friend aka childhood friend. Girls who liked him always thought it's best to approach her first; asking her what kind of person is Ed like.

But all Winry could say was, "I don't know… It's hard to understand him."

Sometimes, Winry tried so hard to understand what kind of person is he. But sometimes, she never knows what going on in his mind.

It was so hard to read him.

Ed got out of the classroom as some girls swooned, not concentrating on the test they were taking. "Finally… what took you so long?" Winry chuckled, as she looked behind him to see some girls glaring at her. "Girls were practically staring at me. How can I concentrate well enough?" He smirked, sliding the door to a close. "Well, I can understand though. Glaring at me was a very right thing to do." She chuckled again. "Why?" He asked, sounding a little proud. "Well… They would mistake us as couple."

"Hopefully they would. 'Cause I wouldn't like girls like them."

"You should stop hanging out with me anymore, you know."

"Give me a good reason why."

"Well, you won't get a girlfriend like this."

"Shut up. I don't need comments."

"How about… learning to GROW UP?"

"ARE YOU POINTING OUT THAT I'M SHORT HERE?!"

Oh boy, Ed was really mad. But Winry just chuckled and said, "You're the one who's admitting you are." He fumed and then said in an impulse, "Fine! I won't hang around you anymore! When I get a girlfriend, don't regret it!" She stuck out her tongue and replied, "Bleh! Like I would!"

-----

He was already regretting saying that.

But he wouldn't admit to it.

"Why should I regret saying that to her? She embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Ed fumed, gritting his teeth as he complained. "Big brother, stop talking to yourself already. It's creepy, you know." Al came into the room, making Ed jumped. "Knock the door for once, idiot!" Ed yelled in response of his surprise. "You don't need to yell, seriously." Al smirked slightly and then breathed in deeply as he continued to speak. "Winry's here."

Ed quickly went down and noticed she was watching TV, enjoying the program on screen. He sighed, knowing she didn't take his words to heart since she's already appearing in his house. "Hey." Ed spoke as he sat beside her on the sofa. "Hey." She answered as her eyes continued to be fixed on the television. "Aren't you a person who really doesn't listen to a person's words?" He teased as he watched the television. "I wasn't listening…" She smirked as she continued to enjoy the program.

At least he's going to give it a thought about what he said that morning.

----

"Al! You've got a visitor!" Ed yelled from the door. "I'm coming!" Al rushed down the stairs immediately as he quickly do up his buttons on his shirt. "Who's that girl?" Ed whispered. "My girlfriend. See ya, big brother." Al flashed a smile and quickly head out. _"Sorry for being late…"_ Al's voice faded as Ed slowly closed the door. He sighed, thinking about yesterday.

Did she take his words to heart or pretending not to be angry at him?

Summer vacation was long here and Al's already out with his girlfriend. Ed was practically bored since he was all alone at home. He couldn't do anything much with his friends since most of them are either bookworms or just practically lazing at home. "Great. I'm bored at home." As he was whining away in the house, he heard the doorbell ringing. He dragged himself as he opened the door in a dreaded manner.

"Like Oh. My. Gosh. Ed, you look SO dreaded! What happened?" Winry asked, a concerned tone slipping into her voice. Ed was taken by surprise.

She's… HERE?!

"I-I'm bored, OK. No one even bothered to ask ME out." He spoke sarcastically as she strode in, closing behind her. "I wanted to ask you and Al out. But it turns out Al had already made plans to go out with his girlfriend." Winry plopped on the sofa as she sighed. "Well, neither did I expect him to be out at this time."

Ed didn't want to be alone with her. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Winry shifted her position uncomfortably as well, feeling nervous inside. Trying hard to think of a topic, she spoke in a sudden cheerful tone, "Hey, do you want to eat out or something? It's about 6pm now and time for dinner too." Ed was taken aback but was glad she mentioned about food.

It was time to have something since he was starving already.

-----

"You eat a lot, Edward…" Winry stared at him as he wolfed down his food as if he didn't have food for three days. "I'm starving like crazy… I didn't even have food during lunchtime, you know." He continued to eat in a rush as if he had to go against time. "No one's going to snatch the food from you so slow down, man!" She assured him sarcastically, gaping at the way he was eating. But one thing she knew for sure.

The way he eats, sure is cute.

Turning away from the thought of how he ate his food, she quickly munched on her food as soon as her food arrived. As she stopped to rest herself from eating, she realized Ed was looking at her. "Stop staring, will you?" She glared at him as she crossed her arms. "Sorry then…" He sighed, resting his head on the table.

How was he supposed to tell her about his feelings for her now?

He rested his stomach, closing his eyes as his head continued to lie on the table. Winry looked at him with gentle eyes, sighing quietly as she finished her food. _'I can never tell him how I feel about him…'_

'_Believe that I will give you a birthday present, Winry!' Edward yelled as he left the house. It was the only time I remembered I smiled because of that answer. Somehow, I knew I had liked the right person and I don't even know when it started._

-----

"Maybe I shouldn't have liked Edward at all…" Winry sighed, looking out to the sky at the rooftop of the school as she spoke to Al. "Why? What happened?" He asked as he stared at Winry with curiosity. "I doubt he likes me… I liked him since young… Don't think it's possible for him to like me anyways."

It was the truth.

How can a person like her when she already likes him since young? It would be hard since he always either treats her like a sister or a best friend since the three grew up together.

This kind of love is really hard to keep up with time as she would have to deal with so many guys who confess to her even though she wanted to accept them. Yet she knew even if she did her best in those relationships, she would start thinking of Ed and he might get into trouble unknowingly.

"Winry, don't give up."

She turned at looked at Al with her sleepy eyes. "I know… I'm sort of tired now… I will go home now so… Bye." She yawned as tears formed in her eyes, letting the wind blowing it away.

"I hope she doesn't give up since I do like her too." Al sighed as he watched her walked away but he knew even if he loved her, she wouldn't love him back. Just like she said, she will be just thinking of Ed all the time even when she's in a relationship. "But well, I'm with Laura now." He smiled, turning to look at the sunset as he sighed quietly.

------

"I can do this one…" Ed muttered to himself as he quickly finished up his Maths equation at home. "Big brother, I'm home." Al spoke as he turned to close the door. "Welcome home!" Ed yelled from his room as he stared at his homework. "Being so hardworking, big brother?" Al came in as he placed his bag near the study table. "Shut up… I'm trying to study well here." Ed munched on his pen as he thought hard.

'_Brother wouldn't like it if he hears Winry likes him since young. It could bother him a lot.'_ Al thought as he sighed, lying on the bed. He knew Ed would make a big fuss of it but he didn't want to tell him since he was studying so hard.

What if he likes her from young too?

This would affect the two of them. They might even not talk to each other anymore because of their feelings and it would hurt them so much because of both parties not knowing how to show affection.

They quarreled; fought and Ed even made Winry cried once.

Winry might not believe he likes her because of her personality. She wasn't the girl he wanted. It was just her wishful thinking for her to be with him. He's just too perfect for her.

Yeah, she's just a best friend or a childhood friend who meant nothing to him.

Al sighed, hearing those words from Winry when he was talking to her. All her negative thoughts were almost too true to be seen.

Even though she may not be the person Ed was looking for, it's only possible that Ed could have fallen for her without knowing. He might have noticed something special about Winry but it's about time he should know his feelings for her.

It's really time for him to know despite having exams now. Even though he may not want to listen, it's only worth the try to hear an answer. "Big brother, what do you think of Winry?" Al asked as he looked at his brother who was engrossed in his work but suddenly tensed up when he heard Winry's name.

"W-Why do you ask?" He turned to look at him for a while but did his best to look as normal as possible so as not to let Al know that he was somehow concerned about Winry. "Well… Winry's been with you for years. It's surprising that you don't have feelings for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she has someone else in mind since you're not that concerned about her all the time…" Al muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

'_Oh crap…I shouldn't have said that…It was uncalled for!' _Al suddenly realized he shouldn't have said it. "I-I was just saying, yeah." Al stuttered, looking at his brother's pale face. "N-Nothing…" Ed turned back to study. '_At least he looked a little concerned for her…'_

-----

'…_if she has someone else in mind since you're not that concerned about her all the time…'_ Ed sighed as he looked out of the classroom window, thinking of what Al had said yesterday. It was playing through his mind like a recorder.

'_No, no! Don't think about Winry now… Think about the upcoming exams!'_ Ed knocked his head against the table, attracting his teacher's attention without noticing. "Edward Elric, if you like knocking your head so much, go stand outside the classroom and stand still for once. You're always so distracted!"

Winry giggled and smiled at Ed as he looked at her. He stuck out his tongue and quickly head out of the classroom. "That silly guy… I wonder why he's knocking his head on the table…"

"Exams are just 2 weeks away…" Ed sighed as he crossed his hands, relaxing his head on it as he walked home with Al. "You should use the time to talk to Winry about your feelings. It's all written on your face that you like her." Al muttered as he looked at his brother, smiling as he spoke. "S-Shut up, Al!" Ed stuttered, refusing to show any signs of liking Winry.

But how long will he hide them?

-----

Al's words were stuck in Ed's head like permanent marker, not being able to erase it away with an eraser. "Ugh! I MUST forget about it! No time for me to keep thinking about it!" Ed shouted at himself as he smacked his head on the table.

But no matter how much he tried not to think about it, the thought just flow in without him noticing. What was the thing that attracted him to her so much that he couldn't stop thinking about her?

Her smile. That was it.

"Fine… I'm going to confess to her…" Ed stood up as his face started to flush a little. _'I don't think I can do this…'_ He sat down on his chair and sighed, feeling as if his confidence was all drained away suddenly.

"Big brother, stop wasting your time… Since you want to confess to her, just do it already." Al muttered under his magazine as it covered his face. He looked at his brother as Ed stared at the ceiling, looking oh-so dazed. _'Yep… He's almost there now…' _Al rolled his eyes and covered his face with the magazine again.

This was going to be hard…

"Edward!" Winry shouted across the hall at the moment she saw him. She decided to confess to him. "I-I've got something to important to tell you." She stuttered slightly.

'No, it's not the time to stutter… I don't want him to know it so quickly by looking at me.' She gulped and was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"EDDIE!!!" A girl chirped from behind Ed as Winry looked down the floor. That girl was **DEFINITELY** someone who would actually confess to Ed. "Eddie… I've got something to tell you…" She smiled, acting cute as she gave her best to get his attention and it was easy for her because she was just 2 years younger than Ed who was only 15.

'She does have the cute look and whatever a guy really desires.' She rolled her eyes at that kind of thought. But as she watched the girl getting his attention, she sighed.

'_This isn't me to act like that… But I'm not doing anything. What's wrong with me?'_ She thought, feeling confused and dejected. "Sorry Winry. It seems like what she said sounds urgent. Is yours important? I can push that appointment away." Edward spoke, sounding as if he really wants Winry to speak to him instead of the girl.

Poor Winry didn't catch the tone and hint because of her feelings and emotions that gushed over her like a wind, as if wanting her to struggle with everything in her mind. "Um… It's OK. It's not that important…" She chuckled weakly and sighed like she was stuttering. "I'm leaving now. Sorry if I'm took up your time."

---

Winry sighed, sitting at the meadow which was located near her house. It was a secret place that only belonged to her, Ed and Al. The three of them were best friends from young till now but will they keep the friendship this way?

"I hope so…"She sighed, smiling as she slowly looked up the night sky which was filled with stars, twinkling ever so brightly. As the silence filled her up, she began to listen to the nature quietly as she felt a slight breeze caressing her cheeks. "This feels better…"

When was the last time she sat down quietly under the stars, enjoying them with her two best friends?

She sighed, leaving her thoughts of the past aside when she lay down, she saw Ed panting heavily behind her as he looked down at her. "I found you." He said, still panting as he spoke.

Slowly, he smiled and looked at her with his twinkling eyes as she blushed, realizing he was looking at her. "H-How ... How did you find me?" She asked, sitting up quickly as she noticed his presence. She felt really tense and tried her best to relax.

"You're easy to find." He chuckled as he sat down beside her, staring straight ahead of him. He looked like he was feeling cheery yet seeming to yearn something.

"What did the girl tell you? You looked kinda happy." She looked at him and then looked away, continuing to stare at the stars. "She confessed to me." He chuckled.

'_I knew it…'_ She sighed silently in her mind, hoping not to feel disappointed when the subject is approached. "I rejected her on the spot and the look on her face was priceless! I nearly laughed." He chuckled louder as he lay down on the meadow. "What is wrong with you? Someone likes you and you actually say that kind of thing? What kind of guy are you? I can't believe I fell for you!" Winry spoke when she suddenly smacked her hand against her mouth.

Ed was shocked. "W-What? You like… You like me?" Ed asked, his eyes wide opened as he looked at her. "I-I-I said nothing. I've got to go now." She ran away when Ed grabbed her by the hand.

"Really, do you?" He sounded serious and a little nervous but he looked down as he sat on the field, continuing to hold her hand. "I'm sorry that I sounded like a jerk."

Was he apologizing?

"I-I-I don't!" Winry looked at him and then her eyes went wide again. She had said something wrong and she immediately turned her head away from him. He had looked up to look at her after hearing what she said. He wanted her to say yes instead of that and looked disappointed.

"L-Look… I need to g—"

"Don't go." Ed said as he continued to hold her hand and slowly stood up without the help of her hand. "I know you don't mean it." Ed said, trying to sound confident. She immediately tensed and then slowly turned to look at him. "Yeah… I don't mean it." Winry looked down as Ed held both her hands.

Ed chuckled, causing her to look up and look at him. "What are you chuckling about?" Winry asked him, blushing as she felt nervous, feeling the pressure when Ed chuckled. "Because…" He then kissed her cheek. "I like you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update 'cause I always got no inspiration or something. &my boyfriend always disturbs me! YES, I'm attached. x)


End file.
